The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing structures for seat backs of motor vehicles and the like, and to the structure obtained by the said process.
At present time, seats of economical type for motor vehicles and the like are manufactured starting generally from metal tubes which are curved and connected to each other to form tubular structures to which accessory elements, such as flanges, stiffening crosspieces and the like are connected.
The use of tubular structures has been suggested in view of high from drag of such cross-section, but the working of tubular elements is difficult and expensive, inasmuch as it requires sophisticated equipment and sophisticated contrivances for providing the structure with auxialiar elements, such as stiffening crosspieces, hooks, connection flanges, etc. In particular, elements, such as holes or ancohorage hooks for springs, nets, locking devices etc., must necessarily be welded or applied in another way, since they cannot be formed directly from the material of the tube because it is practically impossible to work the tube without deforming it.